My Happy Ending
by Ultimate Black Diamond Otome
Summary: 'He was everything, everything that i wanted. We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it. All of our memories so close to me just fade away. All these time you were pretending so much for my happy ending' Aiko believed him but what she doesn't know is that he was not serious about it. Is it really a relationship? Or just a relation-shit?


**Episode One: Kouta and Aiko and the Game of Bullshit!**

* * *

_A girl was standing near the railing at the rooftop looking at the sky with tears rolling down her cheeks. She clenched her fists and gripped on her skirt tightly_

_"Why... on all people, it has to be him?! I believed... him. This is just... so much" she muttered between sobs and eventually went down on her knees crying like there's no end. Weeping for her stupid feeling for falling for such lie she believed. For those days she actually thought he loved her back._

_Then a girl with long dark violet flowing hair walked to her and knelt beside her trying to calm her down_

_"T, this is unbelievable, to think he actually did that!"_

_"... shh... Calm down." she rubbed her back to calm her which was useless as she was sobbing more now_

* * *

A month before...

After class, the Class F's boys, namely, AKihisa, Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Kouta were the only ones from their class who were left to play their game of doubt or bullshit. But this time, they changed the rules, again. The one who will win will ask the one who had most of the cards to do his dare. Now, the cards on thw desk were approximately seven cards (7, 8, 9, 10, jack, queen and king)

"Ace!"

"Here's a two!"

"'tis a three"

"... fou-"

""DOUBT!""

Kouta let out a sigh of defeat as he flipped his card which turned out to be a five. He was busted because Yuuji had two of the other four's, Akihisa had the four of spades and Hideyoshi got the four of hearts. In the end, Kouta got the eleven cards from the table.

Here are their current... condition:

_Name: Yoshii Akihisa_

_Heartbeat: 126 (he was joyful because this time he was not the one who will lose this game)_

_Cards: 6_

_..._

_Name: Sakamoto Yuuji_

_Heartbeat: 80_

_Cards: 4_

_..._

_Name: Kinoshita Hideyoshi_

_Heartbeat: 78_

_Cards: 5_

_..._

_Name: Tsuchiya Kouta_

_Heartbeat: 108_

_Cards: 16_

[A/n: Those were random numbers]

"Ready yourself for the dare, muttsurini" Yuuji grinned evilly at him implying that he has his dare ready for him

"... damnit" he cursed under his breath glaring at the cards on his hand as he placed one on the table. Not so long later, the game has came to an end. With the result so obvious from the start, Yuuji won and Kouta lost.

"Muttsurini..." Kouta gulped upon hearing his name called by the darer. He was afraid that he might ask him again, like he did last time that he made him and Akihisa run to Iron man and say 'I love you, please go out with me' at him or something worse than that

"I dare you to..." Yuuji looked at Hideyoshi and Akihisa who just nodded and smirked at Kouta

"Date Kudou for a month! You have to be realistic and sweet and stuff!"

"... won't she be hurt if I dump her after a month?"

"She's too smart to be like that!" Akihisa said having no idea on what he was saying

"C'mon, Muttsurini, a dare is a dare!" Hideyoshi elbowed him as he just groaned and nodded

"... Fine"

* * *

Tomorrow, lunch time

Whispers filled the hallways as they pass the room of Class A, all students were wondering why a student of Class F was entering the Class A's room

"Hey, isn't that the pervert ninja of Class F?"

"Yeah, I know, has the Class F changed ambassador and he's declaring war?"

Kouta ignored the whispers and went to Aiko who was fixing her things inside her bag. He tapped her shoulder and as she look up on who was tapping her, she had her cat-like grin again and quickly stood up putting her hand on her waist.

"What is it, muttsurini-kun? Declaring war?" she winks as he sighed and pulled her out of the room

"... come here for a sec"

"Wh, why?" she asked while running with her wrist being pulled by Kouta who brought them to the rooftop. He turned her in front of him and inhaled for a second

"... Kudou Aiko,"

"Nani?" Aiko was playing with the hem of her skirt waiting for the question that will change her life

"... p, please... I, I mean, will you... go out with me?"

Aiko blushed a lot and froze for a while as she blinked and smiled sweetly at him and walked to him

"Sure, why not!" she placed a peck on his cheeks which made him blush. Their romantic moment was ruined by the bell ringing, signalling for classes.

"Let's talk later, muttsurini-kun, go back to your class too!" she ran back to her room and Kouta just sighed again walking back to his room, wondering if what he was doing was right

* * *

After Class, all Class F students left except for Akihisa, Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Kouta

"So, muttsurini, how did it go?" Akihisa placed his arm over Kouta's shoulder who was now finished with his bag

"... it's okay, I asked her out already" he said monotonely

"What's with the tone, muttsurini?" Hideyoshi raised an eyebrow looking curious at Kouta

"... nothing"

"Well, good luck, muttsurini, let's go" Yuuji said walking out the classroom

On the hallyways, they heard a girl calling out someone's name

"Muttsurini-kun!" of course, who would it be? It's Kudou Aiko

"We'll leave you now" then the others, except Kouta and Aiko ran to the gate

"... what?" he still has his back facing on Aiko and he just looked over his shoulder

"Naww, what's with the grumpy tone?" Aiko pouted as she giggled and hugged him from behind, her head over Kouta's shoulder. She winked at him before kissing him on the cheek again

"... n, nothing, Akihisa and the others were just teasing me and they're annoying"

"Oh, is that so? Hey, don't be so uncomfortable about me, I know it's your first time too" Aiko let go of Kouta as she walked beside him and they walked to the gate

"... you haven't got yourself a boyfriend yet?" Kouta know that Aiko is perverted, yes, but she is still cute, charming and to top it all, she's smart so someone might have asked her out before him

"Nope, if someone asked me out, I'll just dump them"

"... why so?"

She blushed for a moment, a little embarrassed to think she would tell him that she was waiting for him

"E, eto... Even though you're now my boyfriend, I can't tell you! Sorry"

Kouta nodded as they walked to her house quietly

"... hey, Kudou"

"What is it?"

"... are you sure for being my... girlfriend?"

Aiko chuckled for such question

"I feel no remorse for having you as my boyfriend" she wrapped her arms around his and closed her eyes smiling

Kouta blushed lightly as his hand find its way on her head and he brushed her hair

After a few minutes...

"Oh, looks like it's my stop" Aiko let go of his arm as she walk to her house' gate

"Do you want to come in?" she asked politely before opening the gate

"... no, maybe next time, see you tomorrow" Kouta bowed as he excused himself to her

"Wait!"

"... un?"

Aiko fiddled with her fingers as she had a glint of blush on her face

"A, are you not going to s, say anything?"

Kouta processed her words in his mind before knowing what she meant. She smiled at her before walking to her and whisper in her ear

"I love you, Kudou, take care" he kissed her cheek as he walk away

Aiko's face was more redder than before now. She placed a hand on her cheek smiling as she enter her house with a smile on her face

* * *

Kurea-chan: Well, I don't know what to do if I don't write this yet :P So guys, what do you think? :D Reviews are welcome, favorites/ follow are highly appreciated :D


End file.
